Dawn of a New Tomorrow
by Angel of Dawning Destiny
Summary: Riku ponders his past when sitting on the staircase of his best memories. How have things turned out this way? Onesided RikuxKairi, strongly implied SoraxKairi


The pairing for this is onesided RikuxKairi, but that just doesn't happen. The real one is Sora and Kairi, but everything is from Riku's point of view. This story is based on my life, including the point of view, so how much does that say? Oh, I also bent everyone's personalities beyond recognition. Sorry. :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the steps of our school. These are steps of so many good memories we used to share. Everything; our conversations and our laughter still echo across my mind as I sit. But that's all gone now. No...you left me for _him_. Sora. The pain that this brings me is too much to bear. Two years ago, we were such close friends. We shared jokes and everything. All of those days still echo across my mind. Before you, everybody made fun of me. But no...you didn't. You reached out a hand and offered to be friends. You teased me sometimes, but I didn't mind, no...not at all. It was playful teasing...and I felt my heart getting warmer each time we meet. It actually felt good to be alive. That was before _he _came along.

Sora was the genius. He was good at everything, _everything_. He was so popular in our school. And did I mention half the girls were in love with him? They can't resist his charm. No...not even you.

I'm sure all our times are nothing but a distant memory that you want to forsake. I was so angry, and I wanted to beat that man once. _Once_. That would grant me the joy of revenge. Me, the peaceful, meek one. The same kid who wouldn't harm a fly, who tried his best at everything, but failed. Oh no, I didn't fail school. I'm a straight A student, for crying out loud. But compared to _him_, I might as well be a failure.

The pain I had to go through. We were only close friends for half a year...but you soon left me. Your smiles gradually disappeared around me; you started walking more quickly. You wouldn't even as much as glance in my direction...because I'm not who you wanted to be, right? How can you even think that without so much has giving me a chance? You just walked away, leaving me in the dark, to fall through the sky. An angel watching a wingless child, his tears falling from heavens like a cataract, pummeling towards the rough landscape of this land we all call Earth. And you didn't care. As long as you could be with him, Sora...you didn't care about the boy named Riku.

When you left, all the light you placed in my heart grew into darkness. I let my hair grow longer, to represent the period of my misery. Long...seemingly endless, it'll grow until death is brought upon me, just like human hair. It was silver, capturing every trace of moonlight. On certain days, I would go out in the darkness of the night, and gaze at the moon. I could really do some thinking, and one realization always arrives. My heart was shattered beyond all repair...thanks to you. To think I was so foolish...to believe I could be accepted into the life of another. To think I was so foolish...

So foolish as to be in love with you. Your warm smiles were contagious. Your kind nature was so enjoyable...especially since I was alone for so long. You were...my angel. An angel that guides my path. An angel of light, an angel of protection. I found some more friends, but their company was not so enjoyable. Why? They didn't comfort me as you did. I hid my sorrow in my heart, where it started building towards the heavens. Ironic, isn't it? How an angel of joy wrought brought chaos and ruin upon my soul. How could you, Kairi?

Only one person ever understood me. She was the same; betrayed. Scarred from her past. I found that her heart was too immersed in darkness. Why? The same betrayal I went through. I believe that Sora caused this, also. He destroyed more souls than one. And you didn't care. You fell into his grasp, so ignorant of the truth. All in due time...will you find secrets and hidden ambitions.

No doubt I loathed Sora. He was manipulative, for his own good. Or was it for his own good? I wouldn't know. All I know is that he's Mr. Perfect, and I'm Nobody. Naught but a Nobody...where not one acknowledges me. No...until I can find my light once more. The only trace of it is hidden in stone...two years in the past. When you were still my angel...and my lover.

Two years ago, we were the best of friends. One year ago, you shattered my heart, and went with Sora. Half a year ago, my heart had collapsed, and I cried. Sweet, bitter tears formed a cascade down my face...a face maimed with invisible scars. Now...all of that is hidden away. I forgot how to smile, and day after casual day slipped by. Creeping along its petty pace...sickening. But...my heart doesn't let me give up. There's always the light of hope, or is it false hope? Hope drives us all to this day.

Maybe that's why I still love you. More than I love my own life...so I won't give up. I'll hold on to my life and make the most out of it. Strength of heart blossoms from the pangs of suffering...and joy will always eventually bloom from the darkness of one's heart. Just as long as dawn continues to arrive, and tomorrow always comes. Always.

-Riku

* * *


End file.
